dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Bull's Chargers
} |name = Bull's Chargers |image = Bull's Chargers Group Shot.png |px = 300px |type = Mercenary company |headquarters = |leaders = Iron Bull |races = Any |ranks = Lieutenant |location = |related = |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition Dragon Age: Magekiller Heroes of Dragon Age }} The Bull's Chargers are a famous mercenary band founded and led by a Qunari by the name of Iron Bull. Background The Bull's Chargers became known across Orlais, Nevarra, the Free Marches, and Ferelden; and have become one of the most prestigious mercenary companies in all of Thedas. The company has less than fifty standing members and as a result they specialize as shock troops and skirmishers. Their creativity in solving problems and the diversity of its members are among its more remarkable characteristics. Its hodgepodge members are fiercely loyal to the Iron Bull, whether they are led into battle or into taverns.Lieutenant Cremisius Aclassi, second-in-command of the Chargers, noted that they have fewer deaths than any other company. He credits the Iron Bull's excellent instincts and fierce loyalty to his troops for their continued success. Involvement In the wake of the battle between the Inquisition and the Grey Wardens, the Chargers aid in the demolition of what remains of Adamant Fortress and exposing a Grey Warden supply cache. Following the resolution of the War of the Lions at the Winter Palace in Halamshiral, the Chargers help persuade several other mercenary companies hired by dissident elements of the Orlesian Nobility. Following the battle with the Red Templars and Venatori at the Arbor Wilds, the Chargers are deployed in a series of diversionary tactics, to help the Inquisition's numbers seem more substantial, while the bulk of their forces returns from south of the Dales. Eventually, the Iron Bull is contacted by the Ben-Hassrath to discuss an alliance with the Inquisition. Returning to the Storm Coast, they disrupt Venatori attempts to sink a Qunari dreadnought, only for the Chargers to be overrun. The Iron Bull, and consequently the Inquisitor, are left with the choice to order a retreat, thus dooming the dreadnought and resulting in Bull being declared Tal-Vashoth, or to have the Chargers hold their position long enough for the dreadnought to get clear, resulting in the deaths of the entire company but cementing the alliance between the Qunari and the Inquisition and destroying the Venatori cohort on the coast.}} Trespasser Known members * Iron Bull, founder and leader of the Bull's Chargers. * Krem, Iron Bull's Tevinter-born second-in-command. * Dalish, an elven apostate who insists she's a "backup archer" and not actually a mage. * Grim, a reserved man who speaks only in grunts. * Rocky, a dwarf sapper from Orzammar. * Skinner, a bellicose city elf. * Stitches, company healer and surgeon. Notable jobs Since their founding, the Chargers have had a number of interesting jobsSeparate dialogue from Krem and Iron Bull: *In one of their first missions, Krem, Bull, and five others defended a town from fifty bandits, after which the villagers attempted to pay them in rice. *Cleared magic trees from land belonging to a noble from the Dales (who really don't like being called "Dalish nobles"), the worst part of which was the squirrels. *Dressed up in feathers to scare a noble's rival whose death was foretold to come "on feathered wings" (who later choked on a chicken bone). *Cleared a nest of spiders from a Nevarran's winter estate (after a full season to lay eggs). *Teamed up with a group of bandits they were hired to remove from a mine, after it became apparent that the client was working with the bandits and simply wanted them eliminated to cover up his shady dealings. *Defeated Gattler's Giants, a bandit group outfitted in "a dragon's weight in armor," when Bull challenged their leader to single combat and broke a dam, drowning them while the Chargers simply swam away. *Harassed an actual giant to get it to chase them out of its resting cave into the path of a noble who would use a purchased charm to control the giant. The charm did not work and the noble was crushed. * Sent to the Hissing Wastes with Dorian Pavus to help Marius and Tessa Forsythia take down a camp of fifty Venatori. See also References Category:Groups Category:Inquisition agents Category:Bull's Chargers Category:Inquisition members